¿Eres gay?
by HermsP
Summary: Un articulo del Quisquilloso mas Draco Malfoy es igual a la locura potenciada de una quinceañera... La historia obligada de Harry y Draco pero de un punto de vista diferente


**Bueno mi primer pareja rara!**

**Espero que les guste y no hay slash muy explicito porque honestamente no tengo idea de cómo hacer uno**

* * *

**¿Eres gay?**

Cuando los hijos de la pareja más bizarra (un Slytherin y un Gryffindor, Malfoy y Potter, si entienden ¿verdad?) que se haya conocido le preguntaron a su padre como se había dado cuenta que le gustaban los hombres y como había terminado con su esposo ninguno de ellos se espero semejante historia:

Un Draco Malfoy adulto se encontraba en plena crisis sexual: no sabía que era. Hace años que había dejado atrás todos los estúpidos prejuicios de la guerra y llevaba una vida tranquila en Malfoy Mannor, se había adaptado al mundo _Muggle _e incluso manejaba sus propios vehículos. Su trabajo como Jefe del Departamento de Experimentación Mágica le daba placer y era un buen salario aunque no lo necesitase.

Se llevaba bien con el _Cara Rajada _y su grupo… En fin tenía una buena vida pero un artículo del Quisquilloso destrozo su existencia… El articulo tenía un titulo que rezaba **¿Eres gay?** E incluía un listado en el que la cantidad de respuestas afirmativas era un indicador de tu nivel de afinación con la homosexualidad. Perplejo Draco leyó lentamente los puntos de aquella revista examinándose internamente y esto fue lo que encontró

Llegar a los treinta años y no tener panza.

Como buen jugador de quiddicht no tenía más que masa muscular, no había un solo gramo de grasa demás del que tendría que haber en su cuerpo. Esa era una respuesta positiva y el platinado comenzó a inquietarse, temiendo lo peor, decidió que por una respuesta su heterosexualidad no sería puesta a prueba y continuó leyendo.

Chupar paletas, helados o lo que sea.

¿Cómo que eso es algo gay? ¡Nadie se resiste a un helado de Florean Fortescue! Y el hecho de succionar un dedo cuando este se mancha no te hace gay… ¿o sí? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Ahora qué? Bueno habrá que seguir leyendo.

Tener un gato.

Tener un gato, esa simple oración de tres palabras cinco silabas y once letras lo alivio de una manera indescriptible. El no tendría un gato ni bajo un _Imperius_, los gatos era unos animales horrible, bueno capaz que no todos pero después de convivir con el gato de Granger uno obtenía un ideal distorsionado de los felinos domésticos…

No ir de caza o de pesca porque no hay baño

¡Carajo! El era un sangre pura, un hombre tan rico que podría hacer casi todo lo que se le cantaba, ¿Por qué no querer cazar o pescar sin un baño decente, un árbol no cuenta, lo convertía automáticamente en gay?

No era de afeminado, era de un humano civilizado querer utilizar una instalación específicamente diseñada para aquellas necesidades fisiológicas tan inevitables que posee el cuerpo humano…

Pedir café descafeinado, café con leche descremada o cosa similares:

El tomaba té, era su costumbre pero desde que había viajado a Viena el café le apasionaba, sobre todo cuando tenía una capa de crema, obviamente baja en calorías… ¿eso no cuenta verdad? Era simplemente delicioso y el que le gustara el café con crema baja en calorías no afecta a la hombría… Ya llevaba cuatro respuestas afirmativas de cinco, mientras pasaban los minutos se podía ver la creciente desesperación de un ahora preocupado ojiplata mejor conocido como Draco Malfoy.

Saber el nombre de más de cuatro pasteles

¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! Narcisa se había encargado de su hijo muy bien, el príncipe de las serpientes conocía cada tipo de pastel, masa dulce y refresco, como también las comidas saladas, eso no podía ser ningún indicador, después de terminar de leer la revista Draco hablaría con Lunática para preguntar quién fue el inepto que investigo todo aquello.

Conducir con las dos manos

¿De qué otra manera se conduce? ¿Con los pies? Malfoy no era idiota y sabía que existen personas que conducen con solo una mano o hablando por ese útil invento llamado celular, pero eso causaba muchos accidentes y numerosas muertes, por lo tanto Draco decidió que si manejaría un vehículo _ Muggle _lo haría de manera correcta, asique no atentaba a su hombría solo era una persona consiente y respetuosa de las normas viales… Aun así era su sexta respuesta afirmativa…

Le encanta bailar

Okey… Las cosas ya se pasaban de castaño a oscuro, ¿Cómo que bailar te hace gay? El amaba bailar no solo con una compañera, fluyendo al ritmo de un vals sino que soñaba encontrar una pareja a su altura para así bailar un tango como la gente, cosa que no había sucedido hasta el momento…

Conocer los nombres de actores y actrices de moda y en qué películas o novelas

Cualquier mago que tenga orejas conoce a Celestina Warbeck o a Las Brujas de Macbeth, por no mencionar a los famosísimos Miranda Richardson, Chris Rankin, Rhys Ifans, Brendan Gleeson y no hay que olvidarse de John Hurt y Bill Nighy y el híper atractivo Dave Legeno… Alto ahí, ¿acababa de decir que un hombre era atractivo? ¡Mierda y tres veces más! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué hacia ahora?

Se fija qué bien o qué mal se viste una mujer y puede recordar de qué color era su ropa

Que Pansy tuviera unos de los mejores gustos para la ropa junto con el mismo no era su culpa, así como tampoco era el culpable de la desastrosa combinación de vestimenta que solía usar Granger, cuando entablo amistad con ella lo primero que hizo fue llevarla de compras, incinerar sus antiguos trajes y enseñarle como debe vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse una dama respetable… Si estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo había logrado que la Comadreja quedara embobado mirándola a ella y a Draco ya no le dolía a su vista mirar a Hermione…

¡Nueve respuestas afirmativas de diez! ¡Por Morgana, Circe y los demás Hechiceros!

Draco reanudó la lectura del maldito articulo enterándose para su gran pesar que fue una investigación realizada por la Confederación Internacional de Hechicería, con colaboración de investigadores _squibs _ graduados en el mundo_ Muggle _en distintos doctorados psicológicos o psiquiátricos. Mientras mas leía más pálida se ponía su tez y finalizando la lectura Draco Malfoy llegó a una espeluznante conclusión: _**era gay**_.

Decidido a comprobar su epifanía un apurado rubio platinado encaró su chimenea y tomando polvos flu los arrojó gritando la única dirección que él consideraba apropiada en aquellos momentos: el hogar de Harry Potter.

En cuanto salió de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Potter, era sabido por todos que el salvado del mundo mágico era homosexual declarado y aceptado. Por lo tanto el único capaz de aclararle sus dudas.

Malfoy se encontró con un Harry recién bañado tapado únicamente por una toalla, obviando ese pequeño detalle lo encaró y tomándolo de la nuca le estampo un beso de película. El pelinegro shockeado no contesto por unos breves segundos, es decir, no todos los días viene Malfoy y te viola la boca como si su vida dependiera de ello…

Se separaron solo porque necesitaban respirar, y en ese momento Draco confirmo su homosexualidad decidiendo que Potter besaba como los dioses no estaba nada mal, vestía bien, no era gordo, seguro le podría enseñar a bailar tango y por sobre todo Harry Potter de ahora en mas era s-u-y-o, cosa que el sorprendido ojiverde acepto sin reparos.

Y así concluye la historia de cómo Draco Malfoy encontró al amor de su vida, gracias a Lunática Lovegood y sus estrafalarios artículos. El resto de la historia la conocen: un noviazgo, una boda, un luna de miel, un poco de magia y varios embarazos….

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado!**

**Dejen review plis gracias!**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**\ /**

**V**


End file.
